


Thank You for the Music

by Hallyster



Series: my precious baguettes [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alexia Martineau - Freeform, Arthur (SKAM France) - Freeform, Basile (Skam France) - Freeform, Daphne Lecomte - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Imane Bakhellal - Freeform, Lucas saves the day, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Maybe sooome alcohol, Mika (Skam France) - Freeform, Our hedgedog loves musicals, Skam Season 3, Yann Cazas - Freeform, because emma's here probably, here we go again, like once or twice, lol i curse a lot, precious baguettes, shhhh it's a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallyster/pseuds/Hallyster
Summary: Lucas likes rock music, everybody knows that... But what if someone learns about Lucas' love for musicals, especially Mamma Mia? Ouuuupsi





	1. Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeey guys, just wanna tell you that english isn't my mother tongue (i'm a proud baguette) so i apologise for my misspellings! Enjoyyyy, I had so much fun writing this, being a huuuuuge fan of Skam France and Mamma Mia (and Abba omg).  
> Explicit for later :)

Lucas likes the Clash, Queen, Nirvana, Muse or Led Zeppelin, that's a fact. Fucking everybody knows it. His friends surely knew how to make him dance during a party or how to make him stop complaining about "the shitty music" (even if more recently Lucas had looked pleased when dubstep was playing...) when they were meeting at the coloc'. Nobody except Eliott and Yann knew that Lucas could play piano, and nobody in the world except for his mother knew that he could play guitar and drums, but also that he could actually sing. Yann and him had actually run a few shows for school or their parents when they were kids, but then they grew up and when Lucas went all angsty and teen-like, Yann considered their little career as over. Specially with all those voice changes, aaaah puberty!

But Lucas very remembered this day when he was six and a half, when his mom took him for the first time at this giant theater in Paris. "You're gonna love this movie Lulu" she had said, and Lucas always trusted her, so it is very excited that he entered the theater. When they returned home, Lucas kept dancing and singing even if he couldn't remember the songs of the movie... but for the following weeks, he kept telling everyone how much he liked the musical Mamma Mia! Every day until it was actually out, Lucas was asking his mother if they could buy the DVD because he wanted to watch it again so badly, and when he finally got it, he watched it every fucking day when he was getting back from school (fuck homeworks, Meryl Streep is waiting) and even if the frequency of him actually watching the movie again and again kept reducing with time, he learnt to cherish the Mamma Mia night he was getting with his mom every month. When his father was out, Lucas would play ABBA songs to his mother on the piano while she was dancing and singing along with him, like this very first time in 2008 when they got out of the theater. But when Lucas' mom was taken away from him, the piano, the dances, the singing went forgotten. Mamma Mia and its song were burried deep inside Lucas' head, alongside every good moments he had shared with his mother. Gimme! Gimme ! Gimme! wouldn't make him dance around anymore, The Winner Takes it All wouldn't make him cry and Mamma Mia wouldn't even make him smile. Nothing could.

And then Eliott arrived, Eliott and his smiles, his drawings, his fucking dubstep... When Lucas saw the piano at his place, his brain and heart didn't tell him to fuck off like it always had, but to play for this amazing guy that was making him feel so real and happy. He just played, something sweet, something beautiful, something that represented what he felt toward Eliott. What he COULD feel toward Eliott... And now that this adorable racoon was his, Lucas began to feel happy again, like during those days with his mother. Well here he was, at his bus stop, lost in his thoughts while texting the love of his life and his mom, and actually humming something. He didn't recognise it at first, but while he actually concentrated on it, a smile spread on his face while he continued humming Our Last Summer.  
If Lucas had watched Mamma Mia! again, well no one knew about it. But here he was, listening to the soundtrack while going to school and stopping it when Eliott hugged him from behind at his locker, while mouthing a 'good morning' to his ear. He was definitely living his best life.

¤  
¤  
¤

[22.12] To Eliott: awww you think i'm cute  
[22.14] To Lucas: Silly hedgedog we've been dating for 3 months of course i think you're cute. And hot. And adorable af.  
[22.14] To Eliott: :)  
[22.15] To Lucas: ???  
[22.15] To Eliott: I like you too tbh  
[22.17] To Lucas: omg you're such a dork  
[22.18] To Eliott: Well the 'dork' has to leave u because he has guests so... Good night. Have fun with yourself, all alone. I'll be with mah guuuurls  
[22.18] To Lucas: Babyyyy I'm sorry don't leave me. ily so much you know that  
[22.19] To Eliott: :(  
[22.20] To Lucas: Luluuu  
[22.22] To Lucas: please baby  
[22.22] To Lucas: I love you  
[22.23] To Eliott: I love you too Eli  
[22.25] To Lucas: :)))) Have fun my love

Lucas smiles but still turn off his phone to greet Emma, Imane, Alexia and Daphné with Manon and Mika. Daphné wanted a 'girls night' so badly and as always they had to do it at the coloc', so Manon had gently offered her bed to Lucas for the night.

"Lucas! Lucas! Are you doing "girls night" with us!? And you Mika? had practically screamed Daphné.  
-I mean I'm not against it but weren't you the one saying that it was "girls only"? asked Emma  
-Come on it's Mika and Lucas, it's not like if they were real-real guys you know! They can have a girls night with us!  
-I'm gonna act like if I wasn't offended, had answered Lucas but with a smirk. But I'm in if you're all good with it, my boyfriend is out of town for the weekend and I need attention."

He pouted a little and everyone laughed at his joke, they settled everything in a very joyfull mood, putting covers over covers and cushions over cushions on the floor. Lucas and Mika had brought many sweets and pastries from the kitchen, and (of course) Emma had a LOT of alcohol with her, the night was going to be good. A few hours later, most of them were tipsy and talking about nothing in general: school, boys, or movies...

"... personally I absolutely love Mamma Mia! And Amanda Seyfried is soooo beautiful! said Daphné at some point.  
-I admit that it's a classic, answered Manon.  
-Because it actually has enough feminism for you to like it, laughed Alexia. I love it too though, but musicals are so underrated. Hey Lucas... do you at least know this movie?  
-I've heard about it" And Lucas smirked, mostly to himself.

The conversation went on, and so did the drinking: Imane was the only one that stayed sober, sipping some soda. Mika had left to his bedroom because of a phone call (at this hour, it might have been some hookup), some old french titles like L'aventurier playing in the background on Lucas' speaker. But the mood, that was so light and cheerful, went more melancholic as the girls started asking about Charles, since Manon had just told Emma and Lucas, who were sending her supportive looks. As Manon told them the truth about her departure, she also began crying, unable to hold the tears back, nobody really was with all this alcohol. Manon finally got up to wipe away her tears, when Lucas did the same, he totally went for a hug. He let her go and made his way to the kitchen to bring back more soda to Imane, and as he handed her the can, he had an idea. Taking his phone in his hand and approaching the speaker, Lucas paused the music and crank up to volume before choosing the Mamma Mia! album. When he selected the song he wanted, the first really loud notes filled the room while everyone looked at him with suprised (and red) eyes. But as Lucas indicated Manon with his chin, Alexia and Daphne seemed to get the hint and got up merrily, dancing and pointing at Manon. 

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life... Oooooh see that girl..."

As Manon turned around to watch them in disbelief , Lucas handed them the first accessories that he could find: a circular chips box and a remote for mikes, Mika's long pride flag and a pair of very extra sunglasses. Daphné and Alexia kept singing while trying their new accessories.

"Anybody could be that guy, night is young and the music's high..."

Lucas offered his arm to Manon as the girls designated him as 'that guy' and took her to the singers as he made his way to Emma and Imane to help them get up. 

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen..."

As Lucas made Manon spin, a very confused Mika entered the room, not understanding the puffy eyes and the singing act. When he actually did, he stepped in the room in order to dance along with the girls, shouting the lyrics. As the second verse hit, Lucas began singing much to everyone's surprise, take a spatula in his hand and tying the rainbow flag around his neck, like a cape (He'll surely tell you to blame it on the alcohol), while Mika joined him with his plastic bottle-mike. No one really saw Emma as she began filming the whole scene while yelling the first words of the refrain.

"...dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine... oooh yeaaaaah! "

Everyone cheered as Lucas hit this very high and powerful note with so much grace and ease, but continued singing along with him the next words. 

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life... See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!"

Everyone was messily dancing, trying to hug the now very laughing and giggling Manon. They all tried to catch their breath when the song ended, as Emma was busy using her phone for something. If they received a notification on the group chat they all shared, no one seemed to notice, and wooow... they had a big storm coming.

[01.30] Emma has send a video  
[01.30] From Emma: When Manon is feeling down, there is alcohol, supportive friends, and a very caring Lucas.

[01.34] From Eliott: Baby, we have to talk :))  
[01.36] From Arthur: Woooow huge ABBA vibe here, but is Lucas or Manon our dancing queen?  
[01.36] From Basile: It's definitely Daphné.  
[01.38] From Eliott: Nope, my Lulu.


	2. Take a Chance on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the Dancing Queen episode, Lucas saves the day again with some ABBA/Mamma Mia! as Basile gets rejected by Daphy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey hérissons and ratons-laveurs! As always I don't own Mamma Mia!, ABBA songs or Skam France  
> Still no explicit content (i guess it will be for chapter 4 hehe)  
> Enjoy my little crêpes! 
> 
> (and still sorry for the misspellings hehe)

To be honest, when Daphné said to the group chat that Lucas had played Dancing Queen because they had talked about the movie earlier that night, everyone believed her. It wasn't completely false, after all, it was a famous song and it wasn't that surprising that Lucas actually knew the lyrics, so they let go. They still teased him with the fact that he could sing (and that he had an amazing voice), but with Eliott telling how much he found it hot and adorable, Lucas didn't really complain. Moreover, he could still use the alcohol excuse, and with him singing with a spatula and a rainbow cape in the video, his friends couldn't really argue. After that night, Lucas had become even more closer with the Crew and had won a reputation of protector toward Manon, always asking her how she was feeling or if she needed anything. Far from getting jealous, Eliott found it sweet and it kinda made him want to kiss hard the younger boy, when he was getting all caring and concerned with his roommate like that.

¤  
¤  
¤

This afternoon, the Gang had stayed at school in order to help the girls set up the new furniture and decoration in the common room. Considering that they had helped enough, Lucas was lying on Eliott on the couch, his chin on the other boy's chest, with Eliott's hand tangled in his boyfirend's hair. 

"... and my mom began showing pictures of you and us to her friends, it was really awkward, said Eliott as Lucas laughed. You know you really have my mom in the palm of your hand.  
-Really?   
-You kinda have this effect on people... My mom is gonna want to steal you from me, answered a pouting Eliott. My dad too, if you continue telling him about all of those scientific things.  
-But they know I'm all yours, said Lucas as he leaned for a kiss.

-Lucas stop exploring Eliott's mouth and give me your phone so I can try the new speaker! almost shouted Emma as Lucas stood up, mouthing a 'sorry' to his boyfriend.   
-Or you could just use yours, we were kinda busy, whined the said boyfriend.   
-I guess, but Lucas' tastes in music are better than mine, specially since we all know he's a huge fan of ABBA " answered Emma. 

Lucas made his way to the speaker as everyone laughed at the comment, thinking of a joke (if only they knew). As he kept scrolling threw all his albums, loud voices crossed the corridor next to the common room, and a very angry Daphné entered the room, Basile right behind her. Eliott straightened from his couch, Yann and Arthur from where they leant on the window, and the other girls and Lucas turned around to look at them. The boys approached Lucas, Eliott putting an arm around his waist and the girls gathered around Daphné while Basile walked to his friends, visibly sad. 

"Man what did you do again? asked Arthur, putting his hand on Basile's shoulder.  
-N-Nothing, I-I just tried to..., stuttered Basile.  
-Nothing?! shouted Daphné. This creep just told me that he'd like to draw nudes of me to hang them everywhere in his room!  
-What the actual fuck Baz'?   
-Y-You know like in this movie that Daphné really likes, Titanic? I watched it a few days ago for her and that's kinda how they fell in love... So I-I just...  
-Tried to be as romantic as in Titanic? asked Yann. Daphné come on... Baz' just tried to... you know? Please you? I know he's pretty clumsy with words, and believe we are doing our best to improve that... but he meant no harm, quite the opposite!  
-I don't care! said Daphné. I mean... just... please. I need some fresh air. Just... Yeah"

Lucas saw the very sad look on Basile's face and couldn't bear it, he also cared about his Daphy and was convinced that Baz' could make her happy, the guy was simply unable to tell how much he liked her properly. Maybe he didn't have to... after all there was a song that said exactly what he wanted to tell her. Lucas didn't hesitate when he saw Daphné walk to the door and roughly hit his screen to play this song he liked so much, before putting his phone in Basile's hand and cranking up the volume of the speaker behind him.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me..."

Basile raised his hands to see what Lucas had put in his hand, and as he looked up with confused eyes, he saw Daphné turning around and eyeing him while a shy smile spread on her lips. She took a few steps closer after shutting the door. Lucas saw Manon making him a sign, indicating Daphné and Basile with her chin, and that's how everyone ended up pushing the two teens closer, while Lucas was taking his phone back and put it on his pocket. 

"...gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me..."

But as Basile reached out for her hand, Daphné tried to walk away: not easy when your friends were surrounding you. As she attempted to walk past the boys, Lucas appeared in front of her and made her spin, back to Basile who offered her his hand again. She took it, and slowly began to dance with him while Lucas stepped to the blank space between Manon and Eliott, jumping with the others. 

" ...'Cause you know I've got, so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you... It's magic!"

Lucas completely shouted the last words with Manon, Alexia and surprisingly Arthur, but kept singing shamelessly because his Daphy seemed to relax when she saw her friends also dancing around her. And god they danced... At some point, Manon caught Lucas' arm and said something into his hear.

"You know it's the second time that you're playing Mamma Mia! for one of us. Nice move by the way! But if you are not careful, I'll begin to think that you really really like this movie! "

Lucas just winked at her and made her dance a little, but as something caught her attention behind him, Lucas turned around to see a very happy Eliott encircling his waist with his arms.

"...If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down, if you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown..."

Lucas mouthed the words and suceeded not to flinch when Eliott kept eye-fucking him, hands getting lower and lower on his back. For a moment, it was like if their dancing friends weren't actually here, like if Basile and Daphné weren't actually hugging, and like if Alexia wasn't actually filming everything.

"...you say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind. No I can't let go, ...'cause I love you so..."

After singing the last words, Lucas kissed passionately his boyfriend who burried his hands in his hair (letting go of his ass). 

"...If you change your mind, I'm the first in line, honey I'm still free, take a chance on me... "

Everyone continued dancing and singing (for the ones who actually knew the lyrics) with everyone: Lucas with Emma, Eliott with Manon, Arthur with Yann or Alexia with Imane and then exchanging their partners again and again, except for Daphné and Basile who were in their own bubble. By the end of the song, as everyone held their breath, Basile took his courage in his hand.

"So Daphné... Will you give me a try and go out with me?  
-Yes Basile, I'll take a chance on you" she answered, before kissing him while everyone cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoooW cheesyyyyyyyy  
> Thank you so much for reading, see u soon my macarons! 
> 
> IT'S MAAAAAAGIC (it's stuck in my head now, THANK YOU VERY MUCH)


	3. Money Money Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon knows about Lucas' love for Mamma Mia. She surely can tease him about it, but well... she kinda love it too! 
> 
> Well... Mika too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bla bla Bla as always I don't own anything ! Still sorry about the misspellings, sorry about me being late... but let me tell you that reading all works about Elu on A3O kinda takes time... but you're soooo good at it!

[19.23] To Lucas: I want u now. I need u now babyyy  
[19.23] To Eliott: Eli you know we only use the "i need you" for emergencies  
[19.24] To Lucas: it's an emergency! I just draw you, the face you had yesterday when I drove you crazy in our little bed... eyes closed... lips parted... cheeks flushed...  
[19.24] To Lucas: I'm kinda really really hard right now... could use those tiny hands or pretty mouth of yours

"Hey Lu' ! Said Manon as she entered the room, plastic bags in her hands. Lucas almost dropped his phone, his face reddening, but returned the greeting. 'Where are the oth...You're alright?'  
-Yeah! hum... yeah, answered the boy. Well Mika is in his room, and Lisa left one hour ago, didn't want to tell me why tho..."

Lucas tried to quickly type an answer to his very needy boyfriend, staying as composed as possible. 

[19.27] To Eliott: baby I'm not alone, don't start. Manon's home  
[19.27] To Lucas: your fault, you shouldn't be THAT pretty and hot and cute and handsome  
[19.28] To Eliott: Gotta leave before getting as hard as you  
[19.28] To Eliott: but have fun with your own 'tiny hands' baby. Love yaa

Proud of himself, Lucas turned to face Manon, who was looking at him with waiting eyes. Oooh so she had said something!

"Sorry what?  
-Did I caught you red-handed watching Mamma Mia or what? You are blushing.  
-Huum... I was just... texting Eliott, answered Lucas, knowing that texting your boyfriend was actually really normal. Like... normal texting you know?  
-Okay..., smirked Manon. But you know, you won't escape the topic right? I know you love it and you know what? So do I! I want to know everything about your own Mamma Mia's backstory. And if you don't want to tell me about it today, know for sure that I will harass you with it until the end of time.  
-Threats? Really? laughed Lucas. So! What do you have here?  
-Oh you mean the bags! Bought some ingredients for cakes and food for all of us!  
-That's really nice of you... I wish I could do the same for you guys... God I need this money from my dad! The guy didn't send me a single euro since last month. I feel so guilty... Mika is literally hosting me for free.  
-Well you kinda sleep on the couch so... I think it's forgiven! But all roads may lead to Rome, 'cause our little conversation, that you started because you wanted to change the subject of the previous one, is making me think about this song... you know? From Mamma Mia?  
-Oh god... Manon tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing!

But the girl was already near the speaker, searching for the song on her phone. Putting the bags away, she played it. Fucking Money, Money, Money . Lucas tried to stay still, fighting a little smirk, because all of his body was responding to the first notes of the song. With a gracious voice, Manon began singing.

'I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay...'

He couldn't take it anymore and mouthed 'Ain't sad' while his friend continued singing.

'...In my dreams I have a plan, if I got me a wealthy man, I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball...'

Manon offered her hand to Lucas to help him get up from the couch, and giving in, he began souting the chorus with her.

'...Money, money, money, must be funny, in the rich man's world. Money, money, money, always sunny, in the rich man's world...'

As Lucas and Manon sang the long note, Lucas with more ease and power, Mika burst in the room with a 'seriously... again?' look, but quickly joined them in their messy dance. And they danced, danced and danced... on the carpet, the sofa, and even on the table (Lucas was the one standing on it... when you're short, you're short.)

'...so I must leave, I'll have to go, to Las Vegas or Monaco... And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same...'

Mika and Manon cheered as their roommate was going full popstar, or... musical star? Singing even the hardest notes without difficulty, closing his eyes and doing really exaggerated moves with his hands. Full popstar mode.  
They continued like that for a moment, singing, laughing, shouting, cheering,... It was a total mess.

'...Money, money, money, must be funny, in the rich man's world. Money, money, money, always sunny, in the rich man's world...'

It was pure happiness, even if the song was literally talking about being poor... Lucas and Mika made Manon spin and spin like the princess she was to their eyes, but in reality Lucas didn't want to go full-dance mode... after all he couldn't show all his tricks and skills in less than one month. If his friends knew that he could also actually dance, Eliott would know it in less than a minute. Eliott liked people full of surprise, and Lucas could still be surprising. Very, very surprising. The older boy will just have to wait a little bit to discover more about his boyfriend, rich of skills.

After all...

'It's a rich man's world!' Shouted the roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I kinda love our little divas... I think Lulu really considers Manon like his sister and I totally support this siblings-like relationship.


	4. Voulez-vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang and the Crew are at a party, minding their own business... wait, is that a Mamma Mia! song?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I GET THE BAC! (sorry not sorry french joke)  
> I'm alive again (i was recovering from season 3), and ready for a new chapter!
> 
> Same things as always, mispellings, bla bla blaaaaaa, enjoy :)))

They didn't even remember at whose party they were at, but it was pretty good. The girls of the Crew were lazily dancing in the huge living room where the sofas had been put aside but not the massive wooden table. On the sofas were chatting the boys, Arthur, Idriss and Basile on the first, and Eliott with Lucas on his lap, Yann and Sofiane on the second one. They were all tipsy except for Eliott and Sofiane who just had one beer, so the conversations were pretty light, even more if you considered that Eliott wasn't completely paying attention (only having eyes for Lucas who was smiling at him with the most beautiful smile ever). Time passed, and the first electric notes of Voulez-vous (Mamma Mia! version please) filled the area, as the girls began screaming with excitement. On the other hand, Lucas groaned.

'What is it baby? I thought you looooved that movie? said Eliott with a sarcastic tone while petting his boyfriend's hair.  
-Well I do, but I bet you all 10E that in less than ten seconds, the girls will come and get me..., answered Lucas.  
-Act like if you were a bit excited about that! Shouted Basile. If a bunch of girls wanted to dance with me... nevermind, I keep the bet!"

Famous last words. As Lucas said, Daphné, Alexia, Emma, Imane and Manon arrived, shouting his name and literally kidnapping him. They all chuckled as Eliott pouted and made grabby hands at his boyfriend. But Lucas was already driven on the dance area, pushed by a giggling Manon and a screaming Daphné. 

"Giving out a spark! Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark! "

'Waiiiit a minute! said Arthur across the other couch. Isn't the scene where all the girls are dancing with boys? Why did they only took Lucas away? It's like we don't even exist! Bye boyfriends, bye friends! What the hell?   
-Arthur..., sighed Eliott. That's called gay privilege."

They all laughed as they watched Lucas and the girls dance (some had actual moves, but the others kept jumping messily). Being a real gentleman, Lucas took care of dancing with every girls, making them spin, jumping-valsing (yes that's an actual thing) and all.

"Voulez-vous! Take it now or leave it, now it's all we get, nothing promised, no regrets..."

And they danced and singed and danced under the warm and affectionate gaze of their friends, shouting "MASTER OF THE SCENE" when they had to, shaking their shoulders on "Ah-ha!". They never caught their breath, never stopped moving. But as the lyrics-less part of the song began, Lucas perched himself (he really had a thing for tables huh), offering his hand to Imane. She took it and climbed on the table, the other girls cheering and acclaiming them. Because bloody hell they had good moves, dancing around on a long but not so large table, Rock 'n' Roll style. They didn't catch the loving look of Eliott and Sofiane across the room, after they look at each other with impressed and amused eyes. They finally parted but kept dancing simultaneously and holy shit Lucas could perfectly shuffle (everyone already knew that Imane could but were still impressed by her skills). He was definitely killing it, and the Gang now open-mouthed quickly regained themselves and cheered along with the Crew. 

"Voulez-vous ! Ain't no big decision, you know what to do, I can still say voulez-vous! "

They continued dancing on the table while the other girls joined them, and only took the time to catch their breath when the song was over, hugging each other and laughing. Eliott stood up and approached the table, helped Lucas to get down (as small as he is duh) but didn't let him go, arms around his waist while the younger's were around his shoulders. He softly gazed his drunk and magnificient boyfirend before kissing him hard. 

"You still suprise me, mouthed Eliott.  
-Well I heard you liked surprising people, giggled Lucas.  
-Let's go home. For... serious business, voulez-vous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon with more fluff (u can guess what song) and more Elu!
> 
> Love yaaaa my Paris-Brest-es!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and see u soon! (lol i hope, vacations are over in France :((( )  
> Again, sorry for the misspellings, I didn't check if there was any, I need to sleeeeeeeep!


End file.
